BriarClan/Archive 4
BriarClan lives in a dark forest with many briars and tall trees with small shrubs all around. They hunt the small animals that live in the roots of the trees and shrubs. They sometimes fight loners and rouges they find around their territory. These cats believe in The Bright Forest and The Shadowed Forest. This Clan is owned by Cotton. To join place a request on the talk page. WARNING: MATURE CONTENT Plot: Now that Tomwhisker(star) is gone, what will happen with with his son, what will become of Limesplash's sister, Lemonsplash, and will some of his kits s come back from The Blazers...look inside and see what will become of the new generation. Also, two rouges (a brother and sister) are raping and killing cats of the Clan. Old Plot: A rouge *cough* Tomwhisker *cough* is getting a hold on all the Clan she-cats and making them have kits, But they don't know who it is and they never can find him. Plot made by Meadow. Rules: *All pelt colours must be either Black, light gray, dark gray, black and white, or a combo of those. *Wings are allowed as long as they are black or have some black on it. *Have fun! Will think of more later Allegiances: Leader: Deputy: Medicine Cat: Ravenlight: black she-cat with black wings. Mistystar's kit. (Cotton) Medicine Cat Apprentice: None yet Senior Warriors: Flashfeather: White she-cat with soft amber eyes. Shadowflight's sister and the complete opposite of him. (Cinderstar) Shadowflight: Black tom with sharp amber eyes. Flashfeather's brother and the complete opposite of her. (Cinderstar) Ashfang: black and gray tabby tom (Cotton) Spiderleg: Black tom with red dot on his back. (Cotton) Stonefur: dark gray tom (Cotton) Dawnlight: Dark gray she-cat (Cotton) Ravenflight: Black she-cat with black wings. (Cotton) Blazefang: black and gray she-cat with amber eyes and a white tipped tail. (Cotton) Warriors: Echoflight: light gray she-cat with blue eyes. (Cotton) Specklewing: Black she-cat with white spots (Cotton) Amberfeather: white and black she-cat (Cotton) Gingerspot: Ginger tom with amber eyes. Adopted by Mistystar, originally Snowpoppy's. (Cotton) Oakbranch: Light brown and white tom with green eyes. Adopted by Mistystar, originally Snowpoppy's. (Cotton) Mistyfawn: Light grey she-kit with blue eyes. Named after Mistystar. Adopted by Mistystar, originally Mothlight's. (Cotton) Silverlake: light gray and silver she-kit with black spotted wings. Mistystar's kit. (Cotton) Whitefalcon: White tom with blue eyes, blind. Mistystar's kit (Cotton) Azurepaw - A tom whos pelt fades from white to black at his hanches and tail. bright, almost neon blue eyes. (Rhy) Shimmerkit: Silver she-cat with soft blue eyes. Found wandering the forest by Flashfeather. (Cinder) Wreathkit: skinny silver tabby kit tom that is orphaned and just recently foun itself in the BriarClan camp. (Cinder) Apprentices: None Queens: Lemonsplash- A cliaco she-cat with yellow eyes. (Meadow) Other Kit's: None Elders: Icecloud: gray tabby she-cat with violet eyes (Cotton) Nightbreeze: black tom with amber eyes. (Cotton) Puddlewhisker: Black tom with black eyes (Cotton) Gorsestripe: Gray she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes. (Cotton) Former Members: BriarClan/ Dead Clan Members Roleplaying: Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 ---- Featherstar padded slowly around the camp, Mistyleaf trailing closly behind her. The senior Warriors were taking the day to sleep in after a long night of hunting. The other Warriors walked sleepily out of their den and padded out to hunt and boarder patrol. The young apprentices went out to fetch moss for the elders and the queen slept happily in their den. It was finally a normal day. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 18:19, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lemonsplash walked over to Puddlewhisker, "HI" She said licking his ear loveingly. She was going to have his kits, What happened to her sister stayed ture to her. She was once inlove with a rapist, then her sister was, and now she was again, but this time, her kits came without a price. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 18:41, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Puddlewhisker purred lustfully and pressed his body close to Lemonsplash. Unlike his father, Tomstar, he didn't have to leave the Clan in order to get what he wanted and his life wouldn't be a tortured as his father's. Things were finally looking up for this Clan. ... Featherstar padded out of camp and Mistyleaf went to the apprentices to check on her kits. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 18:44, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lemonspash smiled. She loved him and she always would. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 18:47, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Puddlewhisker placed his tail gently on Lemonsplash's growing belly. He wouldn't be like his father, he would watch these kits grow up, but he might teach them a thing or two he learned from his father. The family business had to go on, right? Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 18:52, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lemonsplash smiled. "I ownder what they'll look like" She said to her mate and fatehr of her kits. She knew it was any day now that they would be born, but as soon as they where, she was sure they would be beautiful. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 18:58, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Puddlewhisker was overcome with the need to mate Lemonsplash again, but he knew with the kits so close to being born that it would serve no point. He decided then and there that he wouldn't tell Lemonsplash about teaching one of their kits what his father taught him. ... Blackhawk came on to BriarClan soil and spotted Featherstar faster than he thought he would. She was practically asking to be raped, she was out in the open and alone. Was she stupid? Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 19:09, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- It took such little time for Larkshadow and Blackhawk to get to Briarclan. Larkshadow couldn't help but feeling hat she was being watched. She had no idea why, but she she felt like that. she watched as Featherstar stood out there alone. But she still couldn't shake the feeling of being followed. But she then put all her force into her work, and how she loved it..... Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 19:20, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk padded over silently to Featherstar, grabbed her by the scruff, and dragged her onto their territory. .. "Unhand me!" Featherstar squeaked out weakly. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 19:24, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow laughed. "You think because your a leader you can boss me around?" She said with a smirk on her face. "Have fun, and as I believe" she said wispering into her ear. "This isn't the first time...." She before leaving Featherstar to her brother. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 19:30, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk injected sharply into Featherstar and pumped his pollen forcfully into her. ... Featherstar screamed out in pain. .. When Blackhawk was finished with her, he pulled out slowly and painfully and backed away. "Just kill her." Blackhawk said. "I don't want any of her kits." He growled. .. Featherstar started crying. "Take my body to my Clan." She said knowing she was on her last life. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 19:34, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow shook her head. "But maybe i do" She said to him. "Let her give birth to the kits, So part of her lives on" She looked over at him. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 19:35, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Featherstar cried in pain again and soon two small kits were born. One black she-kit and one white tom. ... "Take the black she-kit. I name her Yangkit. The white tom will go to BriarClan with Featherstar's body." Blackhawk said. ... Yangkit and the white tom squirmed over to Featherstar, who was still alive, but just barly. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 19:43, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I have other things to do" Larkshadow said walking over to Featherstar and killed her with on swipe to the throat. She layed on the ground dead. Larkshadow then started towards camp. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 20:08, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk took the white kit and Featherstar's body and set them outside of the BriarClan camp, then he took Yangkit to FallingClan. ... Mistyleaf spotted Featherstar's body and the small kit and ran over. "Featherstar!" She cried. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 20:11, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 20:11, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Two siggies? xD) As Larkshadow and Blackhawk left the clearing They didn't know it, but they where being watched. She lurked in the shadows with a smirk so like The evil ones of the past. They would see ehr yet, but all in good time. She had to make sure her plot was the way it had been for all those before her. Though, this one was diffrent and it was what she must do inorder for...... well let's just say, you'll find out......... 20:29, May 30, 2013 (UTC)~ ---- Azurepaw's eyes grew wide at the sight of Featherstar's body. He dashes out, screeching in surprise and anguish. "Wha-what happened?!" RhythmicXx (talk) 20:39, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I-I-I don't know. I found her here like this with this little kit." Mistyleaf, now Mistystar, stuttered. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 23:44, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "We have to tell the clan..." Azurepaw's eyes were fogged with grief. "And the kit, whos is it?" RhythmicXx (talk) 00:01, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mistystar looked at Featherstar's body for a moment before replying. "I'm going to say it's Featherstar's." She croaked, trying to fight back tears. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 20:24, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- "What?! She... she must have been raped!" Azurepaw's choked, his eyes wide in horror. RhythmicXx (talk) 20:34, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- The she-cat stole away unto this clan, where she would let the cause of there troubles be known. She knew that her friend was right behind her, coming closer every second. She would wait until Her friend arived to go to join the clan.With such, they would beable to bring down the cause of all their troubles, funny isn't it, That even now, moons after Tomwhisker and Limesplash had left, their problem was still the same. Rapists. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 15:31, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Meadow considering this is my Clan can you please fill me in on what's happening just a little?) Mistystar shook her head in disgust and curled her tail around Yinkit comfortingly. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 17:30, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- The she-cat watched somewhat abit, as she did she thought about what she shall do. and soon, very soon, she would go and make her move. Once this move was made, they would all know what she felt. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 23:26, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk padded onto BriarClan territory. The Rapers Owltalon and Flamestep padded up behind him, ready to ruin some she-cat's life. The Killers Coalfire, Onemoon, and Darkfire were ready for the thrill of killing. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 01:18, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow lead as well, Finchgaze following behind Owltalon and Flamestep. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 21:04, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk smiled and stopped once they were right outside the camp. "Kill cats, rape she-cats, leave the queens and the kits alone." Blackhawk said. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 21:06, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- "But leave some for me my little killers" Larkshadow said with a smile. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 00:52, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk smiled at his sister and nodded. "Well then, if everyone is ready. For FallingClan!" He called and raced into the camp. ... Coalfire ran into the camp and raced to the Warriors den with Onemoon. She found herself face to face with Sootfoot who she happily pounced on and started raking her claws down his flank. To her left, she could see Onemoon attacking Shadowfrost, the dark tom struggling to overtake the Killer. ... Owltalon was the first to spot a she-cat. He raced as fast as he could over to Echoflight and instantly started mating with her. The she-cat cried out in pain and horror. ... Mistystar looked away from Featherstar's body and Yinkit and watched in horror as the other cats flooded into her camp and started attacking her Clan. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 01:00, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Before Flinchgaze could get to a she-cat, he was attacked by a pregenet she-cat. Lemonspalash fought wth all her power to drive the tom away from the nursery, weather he knew it or not he was headed there. .... Larkshadow followed her brother as just then a She-cat jumped out of the Brairs near by where they where. She watched for a moement before thinking about what they did. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 01:15, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Coalfire left Sootfoot's bloody body in the den and ran out of the den, licking the blood off of her mouth. ... Onemoon finished Shadowfrost off and left him with Sootfoot's body. ... Owltalon pulled out of Echoflight and let the she-cat on the ground, shaking uncontrollably. ... Blackhawk ran to Amberflight and injected sharply into her, jabbing his mating organ back and forth out of her, swelling her belly with kits. .. Amberflight cried out in agony as Blackhawk's pollen seeped into her. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 01:20, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- The new she-cat jumped ontop of Blackhawk's back bitting into his neck as Larkshadow spring into action attacking the she-cat so she rolled off Blackhawk's neck. "Nice to see you too mother" She growled lowly so only the three of them could hear what she said. The she-cat then ran off to help the other cats in Briarclan. As Larkshadow stood there compleatly in shock. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 01:27, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk turned to Larkshadow and snarled. "What is she talking about?! Is she...your kit?" He asked, purposly not using the words our kit. ... Coalfire, Onemoon, and Owltalon, finished with the cats of BriarClan, ran back home, happy of their work. ... Flamestep had been mating with Specklewing since they ran into camp. He pulled out of her, he belly already swelling with their kits. ... Darkfire, being in the center of the camp, had already killed Barksong, Deepsnow, and Spottedecho. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 01:33, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I'll tell you when we get back!" She snapped at him. Wanting to kill badly but knwoning this cat must have his kits. ..... Flinchgaze was badly hurt by this she-cat and flead for camp, bleeding and wounded. 01:39, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk nodded and started out of camp, he was proud of what happened to BriarClan and his job was done. ... Flamestep and Darkfire followed closly behind Blackhawk. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 01:43, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow jumped on some random cat's back an killed them in one quick step. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 01:49, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Whitepelt fell to the ground, dead. ... Once all the cats had left, Mistystar walked through the ruins of her once strong, proud Clan. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 01:52, June 6, 2013 (UTC)